My version of Inuyasha
by kagome3606
Summary: In my version of inuyasha a whole lot of new things can happen so I hope you enjoy......KIKYO FINALLY DIES!
1. Default Chapter

Hi eveyone this is one of my many stories that I have written. Yes these characters are not mine they come from Inuyasha but it is not the same story line as in the movies or in the episodes. I hope you all like my stories that I take the time to write everyday.

"Hi eveyone! I'm home. Kagome said. "Hey sis, why did you come back this time??" Sota questioned. Kagome walked to her bedroom and collasped on her bed. "Did you get mad at Inuyasha or something like that?" Sota said while walking into her room. "Why does he have to try and guess.." Kagome thought. "Oh no I just came home to get some medicine and some rest...maybe I'd get the chance to take a long relaxing bath." Kagome said.

Meanwhile in Inuyasha's time...."Hey where did she go this time?!" yelled Inuyasha. "I don't know...what did you say to her?" Shippo asked. "All I said is that if she could go and get some more of that noddle stuff from her world." Inuyasha replied. "Then she took off saying Inuyasha.....Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Inuyasha continued to say. "Whatever happened between you two it was enough to make her mad." Shippo said grinning. Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head for the smart remark.

"Ahhh.......this water feels nice and warm. Well I have to hurry so I can go to school for a couple of days while I'm here." Kagome said in a soft voice. A few hours later Kagome had on her pajamas and was ready for bed. "Hey Sota." said Kagome. "Yes?" asked Sota. "Can you wake me up at 7 tomorrow morning?" Kagome asked. "Yeah. What for?" Sota said. "So I can go to school tomorrow." Kagome said with a smile. Then Kagome walked to her room and went to sleep. The next morning......"Wake up sis!" Sota yelled into her room. "Okay I'm up. Now get out of my room. Thanks!" said Kagome Grinning. Kagome got dressed then went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. "Bye everyone! I'll see you after school." said Kagome while heading out the door.


	2. Kagome's Evil Spirit Rises Pg2

So how's the story so far??? I hope your enjoying it like I did when I was writting it. Don't thinkg this is the last page of this chappie yet so have fun reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way the hell painter in here is not the same one in the first few episodes. Just thought you might want to know the difference.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled while sucking up a hell painter. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga and said "Wind scar." After Inuyasha took out his sword the final blow hit the hell painter. "There, now he wasn't so tough after all." Inuyasha said. Then Inuyasha heard something in the wind. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha hesitated then something or someone came. "Hey flea bag. What have you been up to lately?" Koga asked. "You don't know the half of it." Inuyasha said with a grin. Inuyasha then took out his sword. "Are you threatening me?" Koga said calmly. Koga then took off and went behind Inuyasha then he threw a punch at Inuyasha. "Ha! Is that the best you got?" Inuyasha asked after dodging Koga's punch. Inuyasha took out his Tetsaiga blocking another one of Koga's attacks. "What is the mutt giving up?" Koga yelled to Inuyasha. "No. How about me finishing you off for good?" Inuyasha replied.

Meanwhile in Kagome's time..."Hi everybody I'm home from school." Kagome said. Kagome went inside. Suddebly she felt this sharp pain in her chest. "What's happening? I can't move." Kagome thought "Huh? I feel a Shikon jewel near here but where is it?" thought Kagome. Kagome started to get up and walk towards the bone dwellers well. She started to go into the well and came to Inuyasha's time.


	3. KAgome's Evil Spirit Rises Pg3

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku said. "I smell Kagome's scent in the air." Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha started to head to the well. "Hey wait up!" yelled Shippo and Miroku. "Why am I just standing here?" Kagome thought. Inuyasha still was tracking down Kagome when Naraku's posion bees flew by him. Inuyasha decided to follow the bees just in case Kagome was hurt. When the bees finally disappeared Kagome appeared to look like Kikyo. "Kikyo? Is that really you?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh no it's Inuyasha. Why is he calling me Kikyo?" Kagome thought. "Yes Inuyasha it is me but I will not despise you anymore." Kagome said while being controlled by Naraku. "Oh Kikyo." Inuyasha said while putting Kagome into his arms. "Inu...yasha...." Kagome tried to say but nothing came out. "Inuyasha..." Naraku made Kagome say. "Yes Kikyo?" Inuyasha replied with sad looking eyes. Naraku made Kagome say "Inuyasha you are my only love." while he made her pull out a dagger. Kagome disguised as Kikyo stabed Inuyasha in his arm. "Kikyo...what is going on??" Inuyasha asked. "You shall perish Inuyasha." The disguised Kagome said ith an evil grin on her face. Somehow Kagome only felt half sorry for what she was doing to Inuyasha. "No..Inuyasha this isnt the real me. I mean I do love you but I would never hurt you like this." Kagome thought while stabing him in the stomach. Then Shippo and Miroku appeared quietly and watched the two to see what was going on. Kagome raised up the dagger in an attempt to give Inuyasha a painful last strike.

Is this Kagome's true hidden self?? Is this the end of Inuyasha for good?? How will Kagome stop herself from killing Inuyasha? Find this out and much more in Chapter 2!


	4. The Endless Rage! Is It Growing? Pg1

Chapter 2 The Endless Rage Is It Growing?

In the last chapter Naraku took over Kagome's body and disguised her to look like Kikyo when Inuyasha saw her he treated her with more resect. Little did they both know that they had 2 pairs of eyes watching them. What is Naraku's plan and is he willing to go that far into their affair.

Kagome tried to tell Inuyasha that she had no control over her body but she couldn't get her mouth open. Inuyasha didn't hesitat to get a hold of Kagome. "Why is Inuyasha doing this?" Kagome thought. Then Naraku made Kagome get an arrow and prepare to shoot Inuyasha. "Kikyo what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked in a rage but it was calmly showed that there was no rage. "I'm going to destroy you Inuyasha." Kagome said in a fierce voice.

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle...."Kanna why must we be here. You know that we have better things to do..." Kagura said with a grin rising. "Kagura....what is the wish you desire?" Kanna said in a hair raising voice. "Of course it is to be free I am the wind after all." Kagura said. Kanna showed Kagura her mirror. "These few things in the mirror are what we need for your wish to come true." Kanna said. Kagura looked into the mirror and couldn't tell what the items were. "What are they Kanna?" Kagura said. "They are wolves fur, a pristesses long hair, a fang from Sesshomaru and a dragon's scale." Kanna answered. "We shall start tomorrow Kanna." Kagura said.


	5. The Endless Rage! Is It Growing? Pg2

So you basically know what will happen in this chappie right???WELL YOUR IDEA'S ARE WRONG!!!!!!Muhahahahahahaha...........

Naraku was loving the show Inuyasha and the fake Kikyo were putting on but it was getting tiresome so Naraku made Kagome let go of the arrow and hit Inuyasha in the gut. "Kiky...o." Inuyasha tried to say before he fell unconscious. Naraku disappeared and had Kagome fall into the bone dwellers well to not have Inuyahsa or anyone else get suspicious. Shippo followed him and tried to grab a hold of Kagome. Kagome was home again only after a few hours of leaving for the fuedal era. Sota came to see what the loud clunk was and to his surprize he saw a little fox boy next to his sister. "Uh...that fall was one hard one. Where am I?" Shippo thought as he got up and looked around. "Who are you?" Sota asked the young fox boy that was in the shrine of the well. "Ahhh!!!!" Shippo yelled while running behind Kagome. Kagome was still knocked out from the exaustion. "Are you a friend of Kagome's?" Sota asked. Shippo peeked out from behind her and answered yes.

" Kanna what do you think will be easier to go after?" Kagura asked. "The dragon's scale." Kanna exclaimed. "Fine then." Kagura replied. Kagura took out the feather that was in her hair and they both headed to the dragon's feeding ground. Once they got there they immediatly spotted a blue dragon's scale stuck in the rocky cliff across the fast moving river. Kanna started to chant a spell and made the rocks crumble then kagura had the wind come alive to lift up the scale and then had it carry the dragon's scale to them. "What is next Kanna?" Kagura asked while pulling out the feather getting ready to fly. "Wolves fur..."Kanna said in a erie voice while getting on the enlarged feather.


	6. The Endless Rage! Is It Growing? Pg3

You might know what my idea of this chappie is but I warn you I MIGHT CHANGE IT!!!!!! Well I hope your having fun reading this......

Meanwhile with Kagome unconscious and Sota trying to firgure who this little fox boy was in his mind and how he got there. Most importantly how he came to Kagome's time and Sota trying to figure out who Shippo was. Once Sota figured out who the little fox boy was he stated with grief "That must be sad to lose your parents like that." Sota looked at Shippo and saw that he had tears on his face. "It's all right don't cry Shippo, Kagome will awaken up soon." Sota said trying to stay calm. "Sota. Come and eat, dinners ready." Grandpa yelled out into the backyard. Sota got up and told shippo "Why don't you stay here in case Kagome wakes up and after dinner I'll bring you some food okay?" Shippo nodded his head abd sat down next to Kagome while Sota went inside to eat.

Inuyasha woke in his own time with a terrible burning pain in his stomach. He could feel something torn within and it felt as though it would poor out onto the ground. He started to head towards the well and sumbled. Inuyasha wanted to see if anyone was nearby. Sadly he only smelled his own blood and everytime he did it hurt even more. Inuyasha then felt his stomach and pulled out the arrow slightly. He then remembered who did this to him but why they did it was still a mystery. Suddenly he fainted again...."Kanna can you sense Koga's shikon no tama yet?" Kagura asked while they were flying over a wolf hunting ground. "Yes it is growing closer as we move along..." Kanna Acknowledged. They kept going until finally they saw Koga..."What are you witches doing here? If your looking for Inuyasha I haven't seen him lately so bug off." Koga yelled into the distance as hey approached him. "We are here for our own reason but you do come in handy wolf." Kagura shouted backed as she was heading towards the ground. "Why will I come in handy? What do you two have planned?!?!" Koga said eagerly. "Fujimarui." Kagura attacked without hesistation. The wind hit Koga in many different spots until he fell to the ground. "Thanks wolf. We admire your cooperation but we must be off now." Kagura thanked him in the unmost wanted way then she pulled out her feather and flew off.


	7. The Endless Rage! Is It Growing? Pg4

I know it must be a little confusing but it will clear up soon.....I promise you. If you have never heard of some of these characters I will tell you about them. Kagome is a reincarnation of Kikyo the priestess. That must mean Kagome is also a priestess. Miroku is a monk he once traveled alone but now he joined the group to help kill Naraku. Inuyasha is only a hanyou in other words a half demon but his brother Sesshomaru is a youkai in other words a full fledged demon. Naraku is a half demon although he might not seem like it. How did he become a half demon well his real name is Onigumo but he doesn't like to admit that he was once a human. Onigumo was badly burned I don't know how but he was. Kikyo decided to help heal him and he had desired Kikyo for a while before he couldn't take it anymore. He called forth demons to devour his body and in return he would get their powers. That's how he became Naraku. Now on to the story sorry I thought you might want to know.

Shippo knowing that Sota would be back soon went to the pond and got something to drink. Sota came out of the house and started to head towards the shrine. Once he got there he was surprized that Kagome was awake and she finally got up while trying to call out Inuyasha's name. It faintly came out of her mouth. "Inu....yasha..." Shippo soon came back, suddenly seeing Kagome awake he wondered how long she had been awake. Kagome looked around...then she realized that she wasn't in the feudal era. "Shippo What are you doing here?" Kagome asked when she saw him come into the shrine. "I don't know. All I remember is that you fell into the well and I didn't know if you were alright so I grabed onto you." Shippo exclaimed. Kagome was shocked that Shippo came into her era with her. "Kagome..." Shippo said in a worrying voice. Kagome smiled but she was sad to know that she was the one that hurt Inuyasha. "Yeah Shippo?" Kagome replied. "Don't you think we should go back and see if Inuyasha is okay?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded her head and went to the well. Shippo followed and had Him holding onto Kagome for the trip to his home.


	8. The Endless Rage! Is It Growing? Pg5

The trip was bumpy for them but they didn't mind. They got out of the well and they saw Sango talking with Miroku. Kagome and Shippo heard a bit of their conversation. ".....Who did that to Inuyasha?" Sango asked Miroku. "Maybe he knows...Do you think he does???" Miroku explained while rubbing Sango's ass. SLAP!!! "What do you think your doing Miroku??" Sango asked. "Owww.....It wasn't me I promise." Miroku tried to explain while rubbing his cheek from the pain. "Hello everyone! How are you guys doing?" Kagome said with the thought of hurting Inuyasha. "Everyone except for Inuyasha is doing great." Sango replied. "Oh...is he okay?" Kagome asked the both of them. "Well...he's still living." Miroku said with a sigh. "Where was Shippo?" Miroku asked Kagome. "When I was in my era I found Shippo. Then I asked how he got there." Kagome explained. "So then I said I was with when she fell through the well and grabbed on tightly. Next thing I knew I was in her era." Shippo said finishing what Kagome was explaining to them. "So you mean if we hold onto Kagome we could go to her era?" Sango asked. "It seems to work..."Miroku said. "We should try to find Inuyasha before Naraku, Koga or Sesshomarua find him and finish him off." Miroku explained with great concern for the groups safety and mostly for Inuyasha's safety.

"Damn I smell that mutt but I can't seem to find him. He must be bleeding really badly for this srong of a scent." Koga said in a whisper to himself. He went down to the Bone Dwellers well and decided to start searching from there. It only took him a few minutes to get to the top of a nearby mountian....Suddenly he smelled flowers the smell of Kagura. "What do you want you hag?" Koga asked her as she approached him. "Something that you can give me very easily. However you like to put up a fight. Fujimaria!" Kagura explained while trying to get a piece of fur from him. Koga dodged the attack then he suddenly threw a punch at her. "That pucnh won't work on me wolf. Try again." Kagura said. "Fujimaria!" Kagura continued. This time her attack actually hit Koga. "Damn...She hit me good this time...." Koga said. Koga decided to have the battle be continued later and disappeared towards the North. "Kanna ready to go?" Kagura questioned Kanna once she lost sight of Koga. Kanna nodded her head and got onto the enlarged feather again. "Which next Kagura?" Kanna asked Kagura for her opinion. "Let's get Sesshomaru's fang..." Kagura replied heading towards the dead forest.


	9. The Endless Rage! IsIt Grwoing?

For hours they searched and still no trace of Inuyasha. They decided to go by the river so that their scent would be carried down it for Inuyasha to know where they are. After they got there Kagome pulled out some food from her bag. "Let's eat while we are waiting for Inuyasha." Kagome said. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku agreed. Before Sango ate she gave Kilala some food to eat. Everyone looked at the food that was set on the picnic table. It had a very good varity some of it was octopus dogs, rice, ramen noddles, and sushi. Kagome got up from where she was sitting and went to be by herself. While she was alone she was thinking about bow she couldn't stop herself from from shooting the arrow at Inuyasha. Suddenly tears came from her eyes and they kept coming all the way down her cheeks.

"Kagome's been gone for quite some time and I'm worried if she's alright." Sango said wondering if Kagome went home or not. "You prove a good point, Sango." said Miroku after he was done chewing the rest of his food. There was a long silence on the pondering thought of Kagome being gone so long. "Mabye one of us should go see if she's alright." Shippo was saying while he was getting more octopus dogs. "Why don't I go?" Miroku asked. "No I think I should go and see what's bothering her. Besides you might try to do something weird Miroku, don't think you wont I know you too well." Sagno said while trying to employ that a girl is the best thing for Kagome right now.

Once they decided who should go and see if Kagome's okay, they put out the fire. Miroku and shippo started to walk to Kaede's house which was a half a day's walk from where they were. Sango headed into the woods and heard many demons crawling, growling, and fighting. She kept walking with Kilala by her side. There was a sudden sound of a stick breaking ahead of her. She began to walk faster then faster until she found Kagome. "Why are you way out here kagome?" Sango asked wanting to know if anything was wrong with her. Kagome was startled by Sango's appearance and said "Oh it's just you Sango, you startled me. Where are Miroku and Shippo?" "Miroku and Shippo went to Kaede's. We still haven't found Inuyasha yet." Sango explained to the sad looking Kagome. "Oh..." Kagome said in a very saddened voice. Sango and kilala went and sat right next to Kagome.


End file.
